


Spilt Potion

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Alec, we should move this to the bedroom. We’re not going to be able to control ourselves in a minute.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563304
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Spilt Potion

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Creative Challenges](https://creativechallenges.dreamwidth.org) Sexy and Kinky table prompt: desk sex.

A bottle smashed to the ground, releasing a sweet smelling scent. Alec coughed as he breathed it in, feeling suddenly hot. Magnus seemed to feel the same, fanning himself as he looked down at the broken glass on the floor. 

“Oh no.”

“What is it?” Alec asked, tugging as his collar. Why was it so hot all of a sudden? His gaze fell on Magnus’ neck and he became aware of how tight his pants were feeling. 

“Um, that bottle makes uh-it makes people extremely horny.”

“When did you get that?”

“It was made accidentally. I was experimenting,” Magnus said, pulling Alec in by his hips, letting out a hiss as they stood flush together. They had been kissing and during their kiss, Alec had pushed Magnus against his desk, unintentionally making things fall to the floor. “Alec, we should move this to the bedroom. We’re not going to be able to control ourselves in a minute.”

Magnus’ shirt was cut very low and Alec leaned down, attaching his lips to Magnus’ collarbone, sucking a mark there and making him moan. Magnus’ arms wrapped around him, holding him tight as he sucked another mark into his skin. 

“I think right here is just fine,” Alec said, grinding his hips against Magnus. He was so hard already and found himself desperate to get Magnus’ clothes off. He lifted Magnus up onto the desk, more items hitting the ground and smashing, but neither of them seemed to care as they yanked at each other’s clothes. 

A snap of his fingers and there was lube appearing, but Alec ignored it for the moment as he got Magnus’ pants pulled off. He stared for a moment before dropping to his knees and taking Magnus into his mouth. 

There was a meeting he was supposed to be at in an hour, but he knew he wouldn’t be leaving their home for a while.


End file.
